


Little and broken, but still good

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Rogue One crew is alive and happy and enjoying some relaxation time, can you blame them?, everyone in the Rebellion wants a piece of Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Jyn muses about her new family in a quiet moment after the defeat of the Empire.aka. these are my precious dorks watch them be precious and dorky together





	Little and broken, but still good

**Author's Note:**

> "This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good."   
> \- Lilo and Stitch 
> 
> Jyn is a slightly bigger, less blue Stitch. Let's be real.

“Ah, I knew we would find you out here.”

Jyn doesn’t look up as Chirrut sits beside her in the grass, tilting his face up toward the stars.

“You saw her walk out here.” Baze says, appearing beside him.

Jyn releases the grin she’d been suppressing, and Baze meets her eyes with his own subdued smile.

“Not enjoying yourself?” Chirrut asks, though his tone is unworried.

Jyn snorts, “I think I enjoyed myself a bit too much. It’ll be a miracle if I can see straight tomorrow morning.” she settles back on her elbows, eyes dancing over the stars, “I just needed some air.”

They hum in agreement and the three of them sit in content silence, save the music and laughter wafting from inside the hangar. Jyn lets her eyes fall closed, feels tension in her muscles unraveling. She knows that destroying the second Death Star, even killing the Emperor, won’t be the end of it. The galaxy has been abused and broken, but then again, so have they, and here they stand. They survived Scarif. They survived everything after. They made a family from their broken pieces and created something stronger. If they can do it, then there’s hope for the galaxy, after all.

She hears footsteps moving quickly through the grass and then Bodhi saying, “Figures you would all be antisocial at a party.”

Jyn opens her eyes in time to see him flop flat on his back in front of her. She laughs, sitting up and poking his ribs with her foot.

“Says the man who turned down three different dance partners.”

Bodhi scoffs, “Like _you_ would have said yes. Beside dancing and socializing aren’t the same thing.”

Baze speaks up, “Even if Skywalker is one of them?”

Blush explodes across the pilot’s cheeks, “That was nothing.”

“He asked you to dance _twice_!”

“Three times, actually.” everyone turns as K-2 appears with Cassian in toe, “The Jedhi asked again after you left. Bodhi knocked over a woman from communications attempting to escape.”

Jyn and Chirrut burst out laughing.

“Escape?” she hiccups as Cassian sits, winding his arm down her back, “Really, Bo?”

Bodhi covers his face with his hands and groans, only making them laugh harder.

“Go easy on him.” Cassian says, even though he’s chuckling, too, “It can’t be easy when half of the Rebellion is throwing themselves at your feet.”

“Can we talk about literally anything else?” Bodhi pleads.

Chirrut eventually does show mercy and change the subject. It’s something long and profound, and Jyn is sure she would benefit from listening, but there are so many distractions: the taste of the midnight air, alcohol and relief flowing through her veins, the warmth of Cassian’s shoulder against her cheek.

Her arms weave around him, one hand pressing against his sternum, feeling the familiar weight of the crystal hidden beneath his shirt. She thinks of her parents, perhaps for the first time in her life without a painful jolt in her heart. No one calls her Stardust anymore, and there will always be a longing within her to hear it, but she is not lost, anymore. She has her family to welcome her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you liked.


End file.
